Will You Just Shut Up and Let Me Explain
by DarksOnlyAngel99
Summary: A Toshiro oneshot


Name: Akira Tenshi

Age: Appears 13 or 14, is actually 113

Height: 5'0"

Looks: long brown hair tied back with a large whit ribbon, brown eyes

Race: Vizard, Third seat, squad ten

Home: Soul society

Abilities: Her zanpakuto has power over darkness. Is able to use Bankai

Commands: Shikai- Strike Karui Hibana  
Bankai- Strike terror through people's hearts Karui Hibana

Forms: Shikai- A long pure white sword  
Bankai- Twin long pure white swords

Personality: Mean when she has to be, lazy, calm during a fight, nice, short-tempered, shy with new people, bold, hardworking, determined, strategist, caring, sensitive but doesn't cry easily, violent.

Likes: Being with friends, listening to music, reading, drawing

Dislikes: Loud and annoying things

Love interests: Toshiro Hitsugaya

I sat up in bed. Wait a minute; this wasn't my bed or my room! Where was I? I looked to my right and there he was, the man that I loved. His chest rose and fell gently as he slept. His white hair was slightly messed up from sleep. Hm, now how exactly had I ended up in captain Hitsugaya's bed? Oh yeah, I remember now…

I awoke that morning and sighed. I was exhausted. Damn Rangiku pushing that paperwork on me so she could go out and drink. I climbed out of bed and got dressed quickly. I ate breakfast then went back to my room sliding my zanpakuto into my belt. I walked over and grabbed the stack of paperwork that I had finished late last night.

I had my feet pointed in the direction of the squad ten barracks but before I could take more than a step Yachiru came running up and grabbed my sleeve. I looked down at her and she smiled up at me. "What can I do for you Yachiru?" I asked trying to keep calm. The truth was, I was already annoyed because I knew how loud she could be and that thought irritated the hell out of me.

"Hey hey Aki-chan," she squealed tugging on my sleeve, "Could you help me for a bit?"

"Well you see I have this paperwork to return-"

"Great! Let's go!" She yelled and was dragging me toward the Squad eleven barracks. Uh oh I have a bad feeling about this; Kenpachi wasn't exactly my favorite captain.

"Um, what exactly does me helping you involve?" I asked following her reluctantly.

"Well you see, Kenny's sick and there's a lot of stuff that he can't do," Yachiru explained, "Like he has to do paperwork, oh and he also promised Ikkaku that he would train with him today."

I stopped, paperwork I could deal with. Training with Ikkaku? That's a hell no! Cueball was known to be pretty serious in his training and I personally didn't want to get hurt in a practice session. I mean don't get me wrong, I was strong and could probably beat him but my plans for the day didn't involve dragging his weak behind to Squad 4.

"Maybe you should try to find someone else to help you," I murmured trying to step away.

"Nah I like you best Aki-chan," she said grabbing my sleeve and dragging me into the barracks.

"So can I start on that paperwork?" I asked trying to get her to let go of me.

"Nope, you're fighting with Ikkaku first," she said smiling at me. I sighed. There was clearly no way to get out of this training session so I followed her.

We walked in and Ikkaku was already practicing with Hozukimaru. He stopped when we walked in. I waved at him then he asked, "What are you doing here?"

I smirked at him, "Well you see, Yachiru here asked me to come here and kick your ass so naturally I agreed," I explained drawing my zanpakuto but not releasing it for the time being.

"Don't get cocky Akira, just cuz you're a girl doesn't mean I'll go easy on you," he warned then lunged at me. I was ready of course and blocked his attack. With a simple flick of my wrist he was sent flying and landed flat on his back. Before he had the chance to recover I flash stepped so that I was standing over him. "Do you give?" I asked my blade at his neck. I wasn't really serious and I had no intention of hurting him if he said no but he didn't have to know that.

"Not likely," he growled then before I knew what was happening he had released his Bankai. Wait… Bankai? What the hell? What did I do to piss this guy off so bad? It's not like it was ever my intention to pick a fight with him I was only doing this because Yachiru had asked me to.

"Now why the hell did you have to go and do that?" I sighed looking at him then without thinking I muttered those words, "Strike terror through people's hearts Karui Hibana."

Great now I was using Bankai it was one great big Bankai fest, with my luck Kenpachi would somehow get better in a matter of minutes and come join the fight. I held the pure white blades one in each hand and waited for him to make his move. He lunged at me ready to attack with one of his three large blades. I quickly dodged out of the way landing a quick slice to his back.

I turned around watching cautiously knowing he would attack again right away. The attack came from my left colliding with one of my blades. He pushed hard but I stood fast not moving at all. I stabbed at his abdomen with the blade in my right hand but only grazed him. Damn, this wasn't working. "I guess I'm just gonna have to finish thin quickly," I thought preparing to use on of Karui Hibana's special abilities. The only problem was that before I got the chance to even try doing this, a familiar white head had my wrists grasped in his strong grip and his blue eyes glared into my brown ones.

"What? Toshiro what are you doing here?" I blurted surprised by his appearance.

"Would you like to explain yourself Akira?" he asked clearly irritated. I moved my gaze to Ikkaku to see that Rangiku was standing with him.

"He started it," I answered as if it was a known fact as my zanpakuto went back to its sealed form.

"I'm sure," he sighed then without a word tugged me out of Squad eleven's barracks and toward Squad ten's.

Once we were in his office he released my wrists and pointed at the couch. "Sit," he ordered.  
"Look Toshiro, it wasn't my fault-"

"You weren't forced to fight with Ikkaku," he said icily. Okay he was definitely pissed at me.

"Well technically I-"

"I don't want to hear excuses Akira," he interrupted… again.

"God dammit Toshiro!" I yelled not even realizing what I was doing, "Will you just shut up and listen to me explain!" I paused and looked at him. He was clearly shocked at my outburst.

He didn't say anything so I continued, "Originally I had planned to bring you the paperwork that Rangiku made me do but then Yachiru found me and asked me to come to Squad eleven's barracks because Kenpachi was sick," I explained, "At first she said all I was going to do was paperwork but once we got there she told me I was going to help Ikkaku train. Once we started fighting it obviously irritated him that I had beaten him so easily so he released his Bankai and so did I." I looked over to Toshiro's desk expecting to find him glaring at me but he wasn't there.

I turned around and found him looking at me. He was so close that our noses brushed. "That's quite an interesting story Akira," he said moving a fraction of an inch closer to my face, "But where exactly is this paperwork that Rangiku supposedly forced on you."

"It's with Squad eleven because you dragged me out of there before I had the chance to grab it," I explained my voice just a little louder than needed. I could feel the blush that had crept up to my cheeks when he stepped closer to me.

"Well if you can't provide me with proof that you were indeed bringing me paperwork then I may just have to punish you," He whispered his mouth only centimeters away from mine.

"Fine then, I'll go get it," I said moving to step away as I felt my cheeks get hotter.

"I think I'd rather punish you," he stated then reached out catching my wrist. He pulled me to him and placed an arm around my lower back to prevent me from moving.

"How do you plan to punish me?" I asked but it came out as more of a squeak. His body was pressed up against mine and there was no space between them.

He smirked at me but didn't answer. His free hand moved to the back of my head pulling me to him. In an instant his mouth was on mine and without thinking I kissed back. His mouth opened slightly and his tongue moved along my lips gently. I immediately opened my mouth completely lost in the kiss.

My hands moved to his waist where they slipped into his shihakusho. They roamed his toned abdomen caressing the flesh gently. He moaned lightly into our kiss as his tongue explored every part of my mouth as if he was memorizing every crevice.

I pulled away for a moment and looked into his eyes. "What brought this on?" I asked kinda breathless from the kiss.

"You just have an odd effect on me," he explained, "I guess you could call it love I guess."

I gasped, love? He loved me? But what was with the I guess crap? Oh well, Toshiro loved me and truth is I've liked him for a long time so this was just peachy for me.

"You guess? I'm pretty sure love isn't something you guess about," I whispered trying not to laugh.  
"Alright fine, I love you Akira," he whispered into my ear. I smiled at him knowing that he meant it.

"I love you to Toshiro," I whispered back then kissed him again. I loved the taste of him, it was crisp like winter but had a slight warmth to it that hinted that he wasn't as cold hearted as he seemed.

His hands moved down to my rear and he picked me up easily. He held me tightly as he carried me to his room I assume. I had a feeling that he was taking me to inflict his "punishment" on me. That's okay, I was personally looking forward to that punishment.

Sorry if it's short. I hope you like it MrzHitsugaya it took me forever to write it because I had major writers block and I couldn't get on my computer. Anyways this is my first one-shot and I'm pretty proud of it.


End file.
